Morning of Forever (5x17-oneshot)
by Arthur-Merlin13
Summary: Just a little one shot that I thought of after seeing the extended promo of 5x17 for DELENA...


I can feel the sunlight on my flesh. The chill on the upper half of my body as the rest of me is covered with our sheets. My right arm is on his shoulder as his back is faced towards me. He isn't awake yet, I could probably sneak out...I should probably sneak out. But I don't I keep my hand placed on him and I move closer and nuzzle his back.

_I need to leave. This is a mistake..No this WAS a mistake! But god I can't, not yet._

I breathe him in just a little longer. At least that's what I keep telling myself. Then reluctantly I move away and take my hand away and rise to leave. And that's when I feel him groan and start to wake up.

_No no god please let him stay asleep. I can't face him right now. I can't hear his voice, see that god damn beautiful smirk. And most of all I can't look into those bright icy azure eyes._

But the universe hates me. _For obvious reasons. _And I turn away and rise even though I can feel his eyes on me. And then he speaks...

"Elena. Elena? Look at me, please".

_I won't if I look at him I won't be able to do this._

I exhale and then shakily but still strong enough "Last night was a mistake...".

His gaze is still fixed on me and then I feel his cool hand intertwine with mine and feel his soft lips brush against my knuckles.

"Then we should keep making mistakes..."he whispers softly. And that's when I look at him dazed with longing yet guarded for more reasons then I can say.

_But I feel safe. Just like I did that night I thought I'd lost myself and him...forever. Safe and Loved._

I look into his blue eyes and see nothing but adoration and love as I'm sure mine say to him.

_I can't do this. He said it himself last night we we're toxic...a mess! But such a beautiful mess, he's always been a beautiful mess. And god if I am not still in love with him!_

"...Damon we-we can't. We said it last night that we're over...it's over." but as I'm saying this I am feeling my heart screaming at me that it's not over. But I ignore it as I...slowly...pull my hand from his and rise from the bed and dress for the day.

I then feel a breeze hit me and I know without looking Damon is right behind me.

"Your right Elena, it's over we're over." I can feel his breathe on the back of my neck. _It's not over! I love you! _I want to say this but I can't because he's right. So I just turn around and see his hand reaching out.

"Allies?" I look down at his hand and smile as he says this but it's a broken smile. _For my broken heart._

"Of course." I look into his eyes and see the same thing that is shining in mine. And something else he's looking at me like he wants to say something more. Yet looks conflicted on telling it to me now. _I know he'll tell me eventually whatever is causing the distress under his eyes. Just not now. Damon's like that he's...well he's Damon. _But he's smiling to...a sad smile like mine. Then he looks at his hand and then back towards my eyes.

"You gonna let me at least shake your hand or.." now he's smirking. _That god damn smirk I love so damn much._ And I quickly take his hand in mine to shake. But as I place my hand in his for the second time that morning. I feel the spark, again. The love, again. The need for one another, again. And he doesn't shake my hand he instead raises it to his lips and kisses my hand. Much like the "first" time we met. Only it's not a flirty mysterious stranger who is kissing her hand. It's a man who is in love with her so the kiss is one of consuming love. _Eternal love. _And he doesn't waver his gaze from mine.

And I know that this isn't the end. This is a beginning to another part of our story. And as I lift my free hand to his cheek and cup his face his forehead drops to mine and our eyes close as if in a trance. And we stay this way for what seems like..._No pun intended..._forever. But neither of us says a word we just stay entwined as one. _One soul. One flame. _And I can feel him as we breathe each other in. Feel what he's thinking just as the same thoughts run through my mind.

_It's not over. Of course it's not over! We're idiots to think it could ever be. We're eternal. We're inevitable. We're in love. It's right...We just have to wait. To be patient. Too survive. Survive this obstacle. This bump in the road. This fight. Because it's not over. Because we need each other. I need him. He needs me. We belong to each other. Forever. Because it's not a choice to love the other. And it's not forced either. Not the universe or fate making us for the other. No. It's just us. Damon and Elena. Elena and Damon. That's all we ever need. Us. _

And sure. We know theirs more to do. More to say...but not now. Later. We're still a mess. Sure. But we're a mess with or without each other. We don't need to fix each other or us. We need to grow. Together. We need to talk and we will. Just not now. We'll fight. Argue. Just not now. We have the time. We'll survive.

_We always survive and we will always choose each other._

And as are lips devour each other in what can only be described as a moment of consuming love. I let my heart speak. _What are we?_ Unhealthy? Sure. Toxic? Yes. But well...at least we're self-aware. And we can go from their. _We have time. Time to talk. Time to grow. Time. That's the beauty of eternity. Which is what we have. No matter what. _


End file.
